The Perks of Loving Charlie
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: One-Shot! Snippets of time in the senior year of my OC as she tries to love someone who's hopelessly in love with someone else. Rated M for language and minor smut.


**A/N: Just an idea for a quick one shot.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

He was strange; it was basically a known fact around our school; like the fact that the lunch lady smokes weed, or that the Spanish teacher got head from the same lunch lady last year. I was three grades ahead of him, but that never really affected me.

The first time I noticed the kid was in lunch, sitting all alone reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. There was something about him. He looked so vulnerable, impressionable and innocent. He looked so unsure and yet so dopey at the same time. I don't even know how to describe it. All I know is that he made me shiver. I started watching him during lunch, ignoring my friends mostly and just pondering what was on his mind, or what he would look like right after I took his virginity. Then he moved tables; he sat with Patrick and Sam, two other seniors, on the opposite side of the 'Nutrition center'.

The first time I spoke to him was at Bob's party after the dance.

"Hey!" He was sitting at the bar all by himself, and he looked up, seemingly surprised someone was talking to him at all.

"Hello." He gave me an awkward smile but on him it was completely endearing.

"I'm Rani." I stated, taking the stole beside him. He turned his body to face me, and I vaguely remember that his tie matching the red plastic cup in his hand.

"I'm Charlie." He replied, looking tired. I bit my lip and leaned into him, noticing how his eyes didn't trail down to my cleavage but stayed put on my brown eyes.

"You have big pretty eyes like Sam." He said next. I smiled, not too happy to be compared to the other girl, but it was a start.

"How are you getting home Charlie?" I asked next, crossing my legs in the short purple and diamond studded dress. He was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure; Patrick or Sam will probably take me home. Sam has a nice truck." He replied after a thoughtful moment. I nodded, taking his cup and drinking the remainder of the vodka; then throwing it onto the floor.

"I can take you. I have an even nicer car I'm betting."

…..

"Have you heard the song Asleep?" Charlie questioned from our changed position on the couch. I nodded, smiling and taking his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers loosely. He stared at my French tipped manicure for a good moment; before looking up. When he meant my eyes I leaned in and pressed my lips to his cold ones. I could tell he was surprised and unsure. So I placed my hand on the back of his head and moved my lips expertly. But as I went to take my other hand and place it on his thigh, he gripped it tightly and wouldn't let me to move it away from his own.

…..

"Charlie, do you like me?" I asked as we sat motionless at the end of his driveway; the ticket stubs from the movie we'd just seen in my back pocket.

"I do." He said subtly. I grinned and leaned in, relieved to have him meet me half way as our lips connected. I kissed him hard, nipping at his lip with my teeth and toying with his tongue. When I heard a moan escape him I could feel myself get hot.

"Charlie, can we go to my place?" I asked, pulling away but just barely so that our foreheads still touched, and I could feel his warm breath on my wet lips.

"Yes."

…..

"Can I touch you?" I asked, my legs on either side of him and my hands firmly on his jaw line. He nodded; his cheeks hot. I groaned at the thought of putting my skin against his.

"I need to Charlie… I need too." I whispered. I quickly moved to sit beside him, pulling him back to my lips. I took the ends of his shirt in both hands and yanked it up. He obliged, separating our mouths before I glued mine back to his once the offending item was lost on the floor somewhere. I trailed my nails down his chest, leaning in to kiss down his chest and nibble softly. I nearly came at the groan he released.

"Charlie?" I whispered. He looked at me; eyes glazed over and cheeks bright red.

"Yes?"

"Can I fuck you?" I asked bluntly. He simply nodded, reaching a hand over to stroke my cheek and pull my face back to his.

…..

"What are you doing with her Charlie?" I could hear the shrill voice of Sam. I peaked around the corner to see her looking at him sternly. As much as I wanted to interject and pull him away from her, I also wanted to hear what he said to her. So I stayed in place.

"I'm participating." He commented simply. She sighed and looked at him for a long moment.

"Do you like her Charlie? I mean really like her?" She questioned next.

"You mean like the way I like you?" He asked slowly. I felt my face frown and decided I didn't want to hear his answer. So I walked up, meeting Sam's gaze; then turning to Charlie.

"I have to go. I'll see you at school Charlie." I tried not to sound too bitter, nodding at Sam then leaving.

"You know, if I didn't like the male genitalia so much, I'd nail her." I heard the distinctive voice of Patrick say as I turned on my six inch heels and left. Sam…Fucking 'open my legs for anyone with a beer' Sam…

…..

"Hello there." I looked over my Chemistry book to see Patrick pulling out the chair across from me. There was almost no one in the library, and I'm surprised I hadn't see him sooner.

"Hola." I said dully, trying to focus on yet another thing I didn't understand. It amazed me how I consistently got A's in English and History and yet tanked every fucking science and math class unless I worked my tits off.

"We need to talk." He stated, leaning back in his seat. I raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from the page.

"Go on."

"Did you have sex with Charlie?" He asked bluntly. I chuckled and meant his eyes. He was very pretty for a boy; guess it made sense why Brad wanted him so bad.

"Yeah." I replied unashamed. He was quiet for a moment.

"Are you using him?" He furthered his supposed investigation. I sighed and shut my book.

"No Patrick, I'm not. I actually like him a lot. But it doesn't seem to fucking matter because all he wants in your sister and the kid's too nice to just fucking tell me." I spat annoyed. He looked at me for a long moment, before leaning into the desk and crossing his arms on its surface.

"Charlie likes you Rani, and Sam and I, as his closest friends in the entire world, have decided you are what he needs."

"If Charlie wants to make something work; he needs to make a move. This isn't fourth grade anymore." I stated firmly, grabbing my book and Gucci purse before I walked out without another word.

…..

"Rani?" I looked up from my book to see Charlie standing in the doorway of my room, hands in his pockets, a troubled expression on his young face.

"The maid let me in…" He explained, taking a step in. I watched him closely, shutting my book and sitting up. He hadn't seemed to notice that I was in just a black sports bra, my double D's spilling out of the top and short pink boxer shorts. He sat stiffly at the end of my bed and looked just like a lost puppy on the side of the road.

"What do you need Charlie?" I asked, my voice soft. He turned and looked at me, his eyes gazing into mine.

"I don't want you to be mad anymore. I want us to be friends." His tone was sad, and it made me melt. I scooted across my bed and laced my arms around his back. My legs went around him seemingly on their own accord.

"I'll always be your friend Charlie. I just want more sometimes, and I shouldn't be mean to you because you're not ready. I'm sorry." I snuggled into his neck and held him close. He placed his hand on top of mine, and I lazily laced our fingers together. He tightened them and leaned into me; his back pressed against my chest.

"I love you Charlie." I whispered into his ear, kissing down his neck and letting him relax into me. I pulled his shirt up over his head and moved so he could lie down. When he seemed to calm down I ran my fingers up and down his smooth chest and kissed trails along his soft skin.

…..

"What book is that Charlie?" I asked, taking a bite of my apple. He tore his eyes away from the page and smiled as I sat down beside him in the grass.

"The Great Gatsby." He said obediently, taking the strawberry I offered from my hand. I set the container on the ground, and lay down with my head on his knee.

"I read that two years ago. I have the movie at my house; we can watch it next time you come over." I replied. He just nodded, returning to his book. I decided to let him read, pulling out the copy of 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' he'd let me barrow and started where I'd left off.

"Rani?" I came back into reality, putting my book on my chest and looking up to see Charlie staring down at me.

"Yes baby doll?"

"Are we still going to be friends when you graduate?" He asked solemnly. I smiled and moved his arm off on my stomach so that I could sit up. I then took his empty hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"Of course Charlie. I'm going to pick you up from school, and take you to go see Rocky every Saturday and kiss you goodnight as much as possible." I promised, leaning in and leaving a peck on his cheek. He smiled and started reading again. I wasn't lying either; the college I was going to was only twenty minutes away, and I'd still be living at home. I'd keep my Charlie.

"Fuck Charlie, yes! Yes!" I moaned, my nails digging into his chest as I rode him hard and fast, his hands gripped onto my hips. Before he would just lay there and watch me, hands at his sides, but now he knew how to react and knew he was allowed to touch me and every little bit of contact made me quiver.

…..

"So Rani, Charlie tells me you're going to college for flowers in the fall?" His dad asked unsure, cutting his steak. I nodded, squeezing Charlie's hand under the table.

"Well, for floral design. My parents own a chain of green houses and floral shops, so it's in my blood, and I absolutely love it." I grinned widely. His dad smiled back, and his mom looked at me like I was an angel. I knew they were excited that Charlie had brought a girl over, and loved even more that I was gorgeous and wealthy. Sure, his mom seemed a little unsure about my few tattoos and the tear drop piercings below my eyes, but she soon got over it.

"Flowers are like natures smiles." Pony tail Derek added in. I gave him a 'Are you fucking kidding me' stare and he just grinned like he was fucking retarded. I looked over to see Charlie's dad giving him the same look.

…..

"Kid's such a pussy." I mumbled as he walked downstairs with Candice.

"Agreed." His dad said, smiling as he and his wife went up to their room. I just chuckled and thanked them for dinner and letting me come over.

"They like me." I stated as we sat on their family couch. Charlie nodded, slightly grinning.

"Charlie?" He looked over, taking my hand and making my insides flutter.

"I want you to know that I love you. I love you for you, so much… So, so, so much."

…..

"So, Charlie told me about your guy's night together last weekend." Patrick winked. I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh did he now? Did he mention that I have the golden pussy?" I asked teasingly, closing my Chemistry book. He chuckled and nodded,

"In a Charlie-esque manner yes. He told me you guys did the dirty six times in a row and that he actually topped for the first time." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I played bitch for a round or two."

…..

"Rani?" I smiled at the familiar voice and looked up at Charlie as he sat down beside me.

"What's up booboo?" I questioned, leaning into him. That's when I noticed he looked troubled and upset.

"Did those jock bastards fuck with you again Charlie? Just tell me, and I'll fucking wreck their world." I stated; my anger rising quickly.

"No, no one did anything to me… I did something, and I need to tell you because Patrick says that's what good guys do, they tell the truth." I felt my stomach drop and instinctively moved away from him.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked, my tone darkening. He didn't answer for a long time, but then he suddenly looked up from the grass and meant my gaze.

"I kissed Sam." He said quickly. I looked at him long and hard for a moment, my eyes trailing along his smooth beautiful face, down his thin cotton covered chest, to his jean clad legs, stopping at his scuffed up converse. I didn't have anything to say really. Charlie wasn't my boyfriend. Charlie was just my everything. I had no right to say anything against him. So I just nodded, feeling grief over take me as I stood up and walked away without a word or a glance back.

…..

"Sam." I acknowledged, trying to step around her in the hallway, but she stopped me; placing a hand on my forearm and pulling me back.

"Rani please, we need to talk." I stood still for a moment, trying to collect myself. I was a known fighter in these halls. I'd beaten six girls up in my lifetime, and people knew that I could explode at any moment. But I tried to keep calm; tried not to cry or lash out.

"Make it quick." I replied, crossing my arms and flipping my waist length, dark brown hair over my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Rani… I never meant for anything to happen between Charlie and I…" Her cheeks were red, and her voice was sincere, but I really didn't care.

"Awesome." Was all I said as I turned and walked away, my heart dropping with every clack of my heels against the freshly polished floors.

…..

I moved against him haphazardly, our bodies flush against each other as the dirty lyrics of some main stream hip-hop song blasted through the house speakers. I let him place his hands low on my hips as I swayed and grinded. I knew he'd be hard and begging for a taste in no time, if he wasn't already. I turned to face him, some tall basket ball player from the grade below me. He was good looking, blond hair, blue eyes and a tan, lean body.

"Excuse me, but she's gonna have to make me hard now, thanks." And suddenly the basket-baller was replaced by much softer hands and a feminine face.

"What do you want Patrick?" I asked annoyed, ready to turn and walk away, but his grip was firm on me as he barely moved against me.

"Don't you think it's kind of cruel to be grinding up on horny teenage boys, in that short skirt, with that huge ass, while Charlie sits in the corner and watches?" He asked; his voice frustrated. I raised a freshly plucked eyebrow in disbelief.

"I don't want to hear about cruelty Patrick." I spat, pulling myself away from him and turning to go find another drink.

"Rani." I sighed, picking up the only black cup left in a sea of red.

"Charlie." I replied, aggravation obvious towards the boy wearing a full suit at a high school party. I couldn't help but think it was stunning on him…

"I-I miss you…" He said lowly. I wasn't sure what to say. So I just nodded.

"That's okay Charlie… That's okay." I touched his arm, looked him in the eyes and walked away, going to find Bob and smoke a bowl.

…..

"Looks like we're partners." Patrick stated, sitting beside me on the vacant lab chair. I just nodded, cursing Mrs. Presley for assigning me to the class clown for one of the biggest projects of the year.

"I was thinking we could do something about frogs and their non-existent penis's." I looked at him trying to see if he was serious or not.

…..

"Oh fuck this." I exclaimed, turning to walk out when Patrick stopped me.

"Just listen to what he has to say Rani, please." I glared at Patrick for a long moment but reluctantly turned back around to face Charlie. I should have known it was a trick when Patrick asked me to work on our project right after school at his house. That kid wasn't actually going to do shit.

"Thank you for coming." Charlie said firstly, standing up. I simply nodded, taking a seat on the large couch.

"I messed up, I know I did. I shouldn't have kissed anyone else, and I should have made you feel like you make me feel. I-I'm not always the best with words, but I know that you're the only thing that keeps me from getting bad again and that without you I'm remembering bad things, and I can't push them away anymore. I can't sleep or write or try to keep up when my dad talks about the Penguins. You keep me away from how crazy I really am. I-I've never told you this before, but I love you." He had tears slipping down his cheeks and I started crying too. I quickly got up and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, burying my head in his chest. He latched onto me like he was holding on for dear life.

"You make me infinite." He whispered into my ear.

* * *

**A/N: It wasn't much, but I enjoyed it.**

**Review please.**


End file.
